


On The Other Side of Town

by Arlendigo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Feelings, Androids in love, But he loves Connor, Fluff, M/M, Markus is an idiot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO DAMN MUCH, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also mentions of the best d:bh headcanon:, androids blushing blue, havent written anything ~sexy~ for like ten years so bare with me, i mean its sex but like, its not super explicit sex okay, lmao more like Feelings with Porn, not super explicit, would you like a side of porn with those feelings sir?, wrote this while stranded at an Arby’s parking lot in the LA desert in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlendigo/pseuds/Arlendigo
Summary: Markus is always lost in his own thoughts, but doesn't want to keep Connor waiting....Title from “Brown Eyed Lover” by Allen Stone(I've got a brown-eyed lover,On the other side of town)





	On The Other Side of Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use a song with "brown eyed" in the title and **[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAMvEedHNDw)** was the best one imo ~~also I listened to the song on repeat for the whole time I was writing this thanks~~

Connor never stopped smiling around him.

Sometimes, Markus wondered if he felt like he had to. If Connor was doing it out of necessity rather than want.

But he’d catch him, in the corner of his eye, staring at Markus and smiling just as brightly as usual, even when he thought Markus wasn’t looking.

He kept wondering, though.

Connor was full of emotions he kept tucked inside himself. He still seemed so mechanical. Still hadn’t removed his LED.

But who was Markus to judge? Connor never said anything when he mixed up his words, didn’t mention the mistakes he made that he knew Connor could sense.

Markus wondered if he deserved Connor. He’d only wondered that once, though, his answer being _“probably not.”_

Since the revolution, Connor had mellowed our significantly. He'd started begging Markus almost immediately to buy a house with him. And he seemed content to wait at home, cleaning and fixing and going on walks, exploring the reborn city. Markus found himself anxiously awaiting the end of the day, when he could leave his negotiations and stern voice behind at work and come home to fall into Connor’s arms.

Connor always stared at him with those full eyes, something so _whole_ about them. Markus could see just how deeply Connor cared.

And, when they touched, he could _feel_ it.

Marcus wished he could take that raw emotion and save it away for the moments where he felt less, when his emotions weren’t big enough, just indifferent and faint. Wished he could open up Connor’s emotions and feel entirely fulfilled, all his faults covered over...

* * *

“Markus?” A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

”Shit- Ah... Yes, Connor?”

”I answered your question.” Markus frowned, the feeling of Connor’s hands wrapped around his bare forearms grounding him in the present.

”What... What was my question?” Connor’s face tinted blue. 

”You asked me if I was ready f-”

”What was your, uhhh... What was your answer,” Markus asked, his left hand curling around Connor's hip.

”Yes,” Connor mumbled, muffling his own voice by pressing his lips against Markus’ neck.

Markus nodded slowly and pulled away, analyzing Connor’s face, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain as he started rhythmically moving his hips.

Connor let out a small sigh and leaned his head back, eyes fluttering between open and closed.

”You’re beautiful,” Markus breathed, right hand running through Connor’s hair, gently tugging at strands as he went. Connor laughed quietly, hands sliding up Markus' arms to curl at his back instead.

"You don't always have to tell me that," he whispered, smile widening into a grin. "I already know." 

Markus buried his face in Connor's shoulder, inhaling deeply, the scent like rain and smoke. Connor made a sudden, quiet humming noise, fingernails digging into Markus lightly.

 _"Shit."_ Markus looked up.

"Yeah? There?" Connor silently nodded, taking steady breaths. Markus smiled down at the other's closing eyes, at his long, dark eyelashes against his pale skin. He felt Connor's legs spread a bit further, saw his head fall back again. Markus shook himself out of his thoughts and slowly, slowly started moving his hips more quickly, heartbeat momentarily stopping at Connor's eyes pulling open, not looking away.

His pulse started up again and Markus leaned down, catching Connor's bottom lip in his teeth, a spark going through him when Connor kissed back. Markus kept his right hand in Connor's hair. He felt Connor press back against it, breaking away from Markus with breathless gasps, and couldn't help the grin on his own face.

"I-" Connor broke off, eyes nearly rolling back entirely white when Markus, gripping more tightly with his left hand, snapped his hips forward before entirely stopping.

"Yes?" Markus blinked innocently down at the other. Connor shook his head, a bit of static creeping into his voice.

"Never- Nevermind. Just. Please." Markus felt his stomach twist at the look Connor gave him, lips parted just slightly, eye wide. After a moment, Connor tried again, mouth quirking in a small frown.

"Markus. _Please._ " He felt himself cave in and started pushing in and out of Connor again, picking up the pace further. Markus reveled in the way Connor moaned- almost a hum, but higher pitched. Breathy. Always quieter at first before getting louder as they went, voice taking static with it.

Connor's fingertips left silicone-white lines down Markus' back in their wake, digging into him. He never looked away from Markus when they were together, all of his noises and all of his messy hair and all of his blue tinted expressions on display.

Markus wondered what he'd done to deserve any part of Connor, let alone something that intimate.

He could feel a coil of heat in his stomach and leaned down, kissing the side of Connor's throat while his movements became less patterned, more scattered- more _human_. Connor turned his head away from Markus and showed off more of his neck, tilting his own hips up.

Then, when Markus felt Connor's muscles tighten, he pulled his face back to watch.

_"Markus-"_

Connor's breath hitched and his toes curled, eyes lighting up. Markus followed nearly immediately, his mismatched eyes' pupils dilating.

Markus quickly rolled onto his back so as to not crush Connor, collapsing next to him.

And, apart from their heavy breathing, it was silent.

Connor hummed softly, turning onto his side.

"Markus."

The one in question nodded slowly and turned onto his side as well, the two then facing each other.

Connor's eyes were still lit up, looking almost transfixed, and he finished his sentence.

"Markus, I love you." There was sincerity in his voice, an almost achingly serious tone. Markus smiled, teeth showing, eyes brighter than usual.

"Fuck. Love you too."

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it that you're so dazed after we have sex?"

Markus scoffed, crossing his arms as best he could while on his side.

"Why're you so put together?" Connor laughed softly.

"I'm not, trust me. If I was moving at all anymore, my voice would be entirely mechanical. I just don't get... _hazy_ afterwards, unlike you." 

"Don't talk to me," Markus groaned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Actually-" Connor broke off when Markus turned him over onto his other side.

Connor glanced back behind his shoulder.

"W-"

Markus moved an arm under Connor's body, the other just managing to retrieve the almost entirely discarded covers.

"Oh! I see. Anyways," Connor continued, Markus pulling the sheets over the two of them with one hand. "It isn't sleep. You should call it _stasis_ , because you aren't going to sleep."

"You're right," Markus sighed, "We're _both_ going to sleep. Alright?"

Connor smiled to himself.

"Alright, Markus."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about RK1K that I needed to write down so here we are now
> 
> Are they even having sex or is Markus just staring at him like  
> Cmon Markus  
> Get it together


End file.
